


Captivity

by WereCamel



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereCamel/pseuds/WereCamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is held prisoner by Virus and Trip, and is used as their sex slave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivity

The first time he was chained up, Aoba was curious and struggled against his bonds the whole day.

The second time, he broke down crying, and began to beg both Virus and Trio for mercy, for release, for anything but this imprisonment.

The third time, he was not only chained, but gagged, and to his surprise and utter horror, he began to get hard and aroused. He tried desperately to close his legs despite the spreader bar keeping them apart and forcing him to expose his tight hole.

Trip was the first to see, and immediately began to press his fingers inside of Aoba's hole, stretching him open and watching his reactions. Virus began to join in, pinching Aoba's pink nipples and scratching his fingernails over his sensitive cock tip.

Aoba was squirming and crying out behind the gag, trying to get away from their suffocating touches. The two blonds only began to laugh at his struggles, and Trip forced his fingers deep inside of Aoba's, watching him cry out.

"Since Aoba's getting all excited, we should give him a good, hard fucking, right Virus?"

"Right, Trip. We just need to get Aoba-san ready."


End file.
